


I Wanna Kiss Your Lips

by yergothgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, In the Beginning, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Multi, Osamu adopts Kageyama, either romantically or platonicly, fast burn (?), gamer kageyama with around 150k subscribers, kageyama has a jacket collection, this is somewhat canon completent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yergothgf/pseuds/yergothgf
Summary: "Dont worry Kageyama! We'll protect you!""Guys they're my boyfriends!""huh"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei/ Hanamaki Takahiro, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 36
Kudos: 414





	1. Chapter 1

osamu-san

osamu-san: tobio-kun when is the next time you are going to come to hyogo?

tobio-kun: oh i might be able to go tomorrow

\----------

Tobio never had much luck in finding friends, his social anxiety made it hard for him. So when he met Miya Osamu he finally felt as if he would be more outgoing. He was one of the first ones that learned Kageyama was gay when a girl came up to them to say they looks cute together. He comforted Kageyama when he was at one of his lowest, then becoming the King of the Court. He then confided in Kageyama about his own crush, one certain dark-haired green eyed mid blocker. Suddenly Kageyama was brought back to the court.

"..." 

Silence what was heard. Karasuno expected him to blow up in their faces, or well Hinatas'.

"A-ah s-sugawara-san can you please get me an ice pack?" Kageyama stuttered as he tilted his head cutely.

Everyone was in a state of shock. How could their King of the Court setter be so cute! They suddenly then knew that they had to protect him with all their beings.

Meanwhile with Kageyama, Osamu told him to act nice to his teammates without yelling so that they would get along more.

"H-here Kageyama" Suga stuttered as he handed the younger setter an ice pack.

"Thanks so much!"Kageyama stated as he set a cute grin on his face.

BUAH. An arrow struck all of their hearts at the same time. Kageyama was too cute! They all agreed on something.

"A-ano sorry guys! I have to leave, I promised I would help out cooking today" Kageyama then bowed and left to change.

\--

Kageyama knew that his mother would support him no matter what, so why was he scared to ask his mother to go shopping?

"K-kaa-san c-can we go shopping?" Kageyama asked sweating nervously.

"Sure? Why are you so nervous Tobi-chan?" Kageyama's mother, Hurugi, asked.

"A-ah I-I just wanted to get a-a skirt and m-maybe feminine clothes" Kageyama stuttered out, looking down not wanting to see his mothers reaction.

"Oh honey yes we can. First thing tomorrow I'll excuse you from school and bring you back since I know how much you love volleyball practice" Hurugi said as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Say~ This isn't for Osamu-kun is it?" Hurugi asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"N-no! I just really wanted to have feminine clothes" Kageyama yelled out as he turned bright red.

The Kageyama's then got up early in the morning to get ready for the day. They then spent 4 hours shopping for clothes. 

"Here here I already talked to the vice principal and he said it was ok for you to wear the new clothes" Hurugi squealed as she thought of her son in the new cute pastel clothing.

"A-are you sure kaa-san? Don't I look like I'm trying too hard?" Kageyama asked as he stepped out into the living room.

Kageyama was downright adorable with the cute pastel yellow oversized sweater with a light tanned pleated skirt. He wore yellow hair clips, white knee high socks, and little black button shoes . Hurugi started to cry, her son was way more beautiful than all the other neighborhood hags daughters.

"Here!" Hurugi stated as she handed her son at least 13 medium sized bentos.

"Uhh what are there for exactly kaa-san?" Kageyama asked confused tilting his head.

" Those are for your teammates! Remember it's almost lunch so you can give it to them" Hurugi said as she pulled away not giving her son a chance to answer. 

BRING. BRING.

"Aish it's lunch! I have to bring them their bentos!" Kageyama said out loud as he walked faster.

He first then opened the classroom door to his and Hinata's homeroom.

" Hey Kageyama whe-" Hinata stopped short on what he was saying to see Kageyama holding out a bento for him in a cute girly outfit.

"S-shut up boke. I-I made a bento for you" Kageyama then turned around to walk out of the classroom to deliver the other bentos.

\---

Kageyama was a bundle of nerves as he stood out of class 1-5. This was Yaichi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima's classroom.

"A-ano Yaichi-san I uh this is for you!" Kageyama bowed and set the bento on her desk.

Same as with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stuttering and completely red faced as he fiddled with his skirt.

'D-did we just see that? Kageyama in a cute outfit?With a bento for me?' They all had the same similar thought.

They opened their bentos to see their favorite food. French fires for Yamaguchi, Shortcake for Tsukishima, and Mochi for Yaichi.

Kageyama ran to the second years wing to give the bentos to them. Kageyama to Tanaka and Nishinoya looked like an angel since both had forgotten their lunch at their houses. He then bowed and walked out the classroom to deliver the rest. 

" Hey Nishinoya" Tanaka called out to Nisbinoya.

"Yes bro?"

" Instead of just our managers we might need to protect Kageyama too. He's just too cute and innocent" Tanaka said with all certainty.

"Whatever you two are planning stop it before you even try it" Enoshita said as he and Narita ate their bentos

"But it's just a plan to protect Kageyama from evil!" Tanaka answered to justify his and Nishinoya's plan.  
\---

'A-ah he's just too cute, mine and Daichi's kid' Suga thought as Kageyama bowed and gave them a bento in his cute pastel outfit.

\--

"Aahh~ that was a real bold thing to do" Kageyama thought as he sat on the rooftop swinging his legs on the bench he was sitting at.

Kageyama was worried for volleyball practice so he went ahead early to change. He went onto practicing serves as he waited for the rest of the team to come into the gym.

Coach Ukai and Sensei Tadeka were in the gym first so he then went to give them a bento.

Soon volleyball practice came and went peacefully as they changed back into their clothes.

"Kageyama-san! Someone is waiting for you outside the gym." Tadeke-sensei called out.

Kageyama pulled on his knee high white socks and black shoes to see his mystery guest.

"Osamu!" Kageyama yelled as he launched himself at the taller boy.


	2. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i love when people comment on my works and give kudos! they inspire me so much because it means people like my works!

"Osamu!" Kageyama jumped at the grey haired mail know as Osamu now.

"Hey hey kitten yah can't just jump at me like that" Osamu grunted as he caught Kageyama.

"HEY HEY WHO'S THIS WITH OUR FIRST YEAR SETTER" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled ready to jump at Osamu.

"Guys! This is my friend, Osamu!" Kageyama said cutely.

Osamu waved, noticing the terrifying aura that they were all giving out. Huh, Kageyama had really good friends to be protecting him like this.

" Now now guys we're going to be late for our match with Aoba Johsai" Daichi tried to defuse the situation, shaking his hands.

"Ah! I forgot about that. Can Osamu come and watch us? Me and him are going to the mall afterwards." Kageyama asked tilting his head.

"S-Sure! Uh nothing is wrong with that I suppose"Tadake said stuttering.

"Great! Come on Osamu me and you can sir in the back" Kageyama said pulling him.

Soon they all loaded onto the bus, all of them wearing a somber look as they thought their precious first year setter was in the older males crutches.

They then got off the bus while Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were intimidating two of Aoba Johsai's students.

"So have you gotten the king mad yet? Oh wait of course not, if you did you wouldn't be in the volleyball team anymore" Kindaichi tried antagonizing them.

"Oh you mean the princess?"Tsukishima answered sneering.

"Hey guys! We need to be in the gym and change! Osamu and the others are waiting for us!" Kageyama pouted and crossed his arms.

"W-what the hell are you wearing King?!" Kindaichi stuttered

Now they were even more pissed, how dare this commoner talk to the princess.

"Oh! Hello Kindaichi-san" Kageyama bowed.

Kindaichi. and Yahaba's eyes ate up Kageyama's cute form up. Kageyama's legs were like a goddesses, long and creamy white. He looked smaller with the huge sweater on.

"Come on guys, we need to change into our jerseys" Kageyama pulled Tanaka and Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima gave one last glare to the pair before being pulled along with the others. Kindaichi and Yahaba turned to the grey haired male that was still standing there.

"Yer gonna get it today, don't mess with my future brother-in-law." Osamu sneered.

Osamu then walked away towards the gyms doors.

'S-scary' Kindaichi and Yahaba held each other shivering.

\---

"Aaahh gomen gomen! I think I got my uniform mixed up with one of the girls team!" Kageyama said as he wouldn't get out from the locker room.

"Ah Kageyama-kun it can't be that bad, come on out we won't make fun of you" Sugawara assured giving the team a pointed look as to not laugh.

Kageyama stepped out from the locker room blushing.

"E-eto" Kageyama twisted his fingers" I'm so sorry for this!" he bowed.

Kageyama's legs were creamy without hair what so ever. The girls uniform shorts were tighter around his ass, and he had his own jersey which was bigger on him.

"It's fine Kageyama-kun. No one is making fun of you" Sugawara assured him.

Kageyama then nodded at him shyly, opting to go do stretches.

"AHH TOBIO-CHAN" Oikawa yelled."WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Faintly you would hear 'shut it trashykawa' as a volleyball struck its target with a smash.

"Oh! I misplaced my unifrom shorts, these were the ones I had on me" Kageyama answered not noticing the hostility in the air.

'How am I supposed to play when there's Kageyama in short shorts!' they all wailed in their heads.

"Ah! Osa-nii what cha dooinnn" Kageyama slurred his words as he skipped towards where Osamu was on the stands.

"Ah Kage-chan I'm just texting someone"Osamu answered his eyes glued to his phone.

"Ooouuu is it that mid blocker that your always talkin about" Kageyama called to him.

"Wha- No!" Osamu couldn't finish what he would say as he started blushing.

"Yah little twerp! Go do yer stretches!" Osamu yelled.

\--

sunarin: where are you at? kita-san wanted to celebrate us going to nationals.

: i'm watching a friends tournament

sunarin:oh...ok 

:yeah sorry

sunarin: is it someone you like or what? because your hardly motivated to do anything unless its competing with your brother or unless me and kita tell you to

:oh nahh its a kid i love like a little brother,,,,,unlike ratsumu

sunarin: anyone is better than him

\--

"Ooouuu so it is Midblocker-san" Kageyama aaid from behind, him near his shoulder.

"What the fu-" Osamu yelped" Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Ah ah sorry sorry" Kageyama said as he massaged Osamu's shoulders.

"You should tell him you like him, ya know" Kageyama told Osamu as he went back to the court.

'yeah I should but I'm too much of a coward'

\--

"Ah Kageyama takes after Sugawara-san doesn't he?" Watari Shinji said as he observed him.

"HUHH?

"Yeah I guess so"

"He does seem very sweet and motherly like"

"Look watch him, he's hwlpung his teammates!"

Aoba Johsai's volleyball club members turned to Kageyama who was helping the Orange Haired boy, by giving him water and a snack. He also gave the rest of his team members the same thing.

"Ne Kindaichi, Kunimi weren't you saying that Kageyama was a Tyrant King?" Hanamaki asked curiously.

"He seems more like a princess than a king" Kyotani murmured.

"He's supposed to be my precious kohai Iwa-chaaan!"

"To bad Trashykawa, you didn't want him before then why now" Iwaizumi growled done with Oikawa's shit.

"He's just so cute now! I just want to adopt him and cuddle with him forever!" Oikawa said whining.

-

"We can do this guys! I believe in us! Then we get to go on one more match then nationals!" Kageyama tried to cheer up the team as they remembered what had happened at inter-high.


	3. team jackets

Kageyama looked on Aoba Johsai's side, they looked miserable. After he stole Asahi's to big jacket he walked to where Aoba Johsai's Volleyball team was.

"Here!" Aoba Johsai's Boys Volleyball Team looked up to see Kageyama handing them something wrapped in plastic.

They all looked curiously at him wondering what he had handed them. They slowly unwrapped the plastic revealing a bun that was golden and shiny. Hanamaki and Matsukawa took the first bite. Kageyama was fiddling with fingers nervous on what they would say about the buns. Hanamaki and Matsukawa suddenly were on one knee in front of Kageyama.

"Please! Marry us!" They both said in union.

"E-eh? S-sor-" Kageyama was cut off.

"HUH why are you talking to our setter princess huh?!" Nishinoya and Tanaka were ready to jump Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

"Oh no Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san I just gave them some of the dessert I made!" Kageyama tried to defuse the situation.

The Aoba Johsai's team were about to disagree how this was just some dessert. This was heaven on Earth! Honey with the soft bread was delicious as it was warm to the touch. Of course they didn't say this fact out loud since they did not want to be put on Karasuno Volleyball Team's bad list.

They watched as Kageyama was led out the court and into the next to go against Shiratorizawa Academy. He seemed to be laughing lightly as Tanaka said something.

\--

When Ushijima Wakatoshi first sees Kageyama Tobio all he thought was that he was a great setter, maybe even more so than Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai.

" You're wasted on that team. Come to Shiratorizawa Kageyama and spike for me." Ushijima said not noticing the glares pointed his way.

" E-eh? Oh sorry Ushijima-san I am content wi-"Kageyama was cut off by Hinata and Tanaka.

"HEY HE'S MY SETTER GOT IT." Hinata did a dance that oddly mimicked a crab shuffling back and forth.

"HE'S OUR SETTER PRINCESS" Tanaka yelled looking feral.

'How dare he' Osamu's fingers clenched around the rail he was holding onto.' Atsumu, Kita, and Sakusa have to marry him.'

\--

Kageyama couldn't believe it. They won! They were going to nationals! He slunk down onto his knees as started crying, happy the third years had a chance. He noticed Ushijima out of the corner of his eye.

"I will spike for you one day, Kageyama Tobio" Ushijima stated as he looked down at him.

"Ehhh?~ Ushijimia-chaaann is talking to a cute first year!" Tendou sang out as he pointed towards where they were standing.

'Eh he's got guts,,,,,seeing as the others team looks ready to destroy him'

'Senpai's so cool!'

'Wait isn't that the setter?!"

They all heard distantly what Ushijima had said to the blue haired setter.

"AHH GET AWAY FROM MY KOHAI USHIWAKA" Oikawa screamed from the stands.

'Why did this idiot come again' Iwaizumi thought as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist so he wouldn't fight Ushijima right there and then.

"Oh Oikawa-senpai! Why are you here?" Kageyama asked as he tilted his head in a confused manner.

'K-kawaii!'

"Ah uh Tobio-chan here!" Oikawa handed him what looked to be an Aoba Johsai's team jacket.

" A-are you sure? I'm sure this means alot to you!" Kageyama was hesitant to take it.

" E-eh? It's fine I have another at my house. This is my old one" Oikawa muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks so much Oikawa-senpai!" Kageyama grinned brightly.

'Gaahhh what kind of teeth whitener does he use?'

There was some shuffling until someone approached him again.

"Kageyama right? H-here a-and can we exchange numbers?" Shirabu handed him something and held his phone out.

" Yes! Thank you so much, and anything for a fellow setter." Kageyama accepted the team jacket and but his number into his phone.

"Oh I have to go! Text me and I hope we meet again soon!" Kageyama waved goodbye smiling.

" Neee that was bold Shirabu-chann" Tendou poked at him.

" W-what? I just admire him as a great setter! P-plus I don't like him I like someone else" Shirabu muttered the last bit but unfortunately Tendou heard.

"Ehhhhh? Shira-chan has a crussshh?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

\--

"WOAAAH Kageyama you have two other team jackets now!"

"Your going to have a selection now" Sugawara laughed patting his back.

" Eh? It's fine I'm going to wear them as much as I can. They did give them to me after all." Kageyama said.

' Wow he really is thoughtful' they had thought as they got their medals.

"Sorry guys! I'm going with Osamu after this can we meet up later?" Kageyama called out as he put on his skirt.

" Yeah sure"

" Mhm we are all tired out, best if we celebrate tomorrow"

" Alright! Let's get barbecue!"  
\--

"Nee Osamu-nii why are you giving me this?" Kageyama questioned as he held another jacket.

"It's my team jacket" he responded.

" H-huh?! I never knew you went to Inarizaki?!" Kageyama yelled as he turned the jacket around.

" Yeah yeah I go there with my annoying ass brother" He stated as he broke his chopsticks.

" YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!" Kageyama yelled.

"Excuse me miss , that is not very lady like can you keep it down" a blonde woman in her 30s yelled at her, obviously not from Japan.

" Eh? Miss I am a boy" Kageyama said as he looked her down.

" O-oh my"

" Anyways Osamu when did you have a brother?" Kageyama pestered him.

"Maaa I just didn't mention him because he's an annoying twerp"  
Osamu grunted, not even wanting to this about his twin brother.

"Waaahhh! I can't believe this! Maybe I can see him when we go up against your team, or when I go to cheer for you." Kageyama said as he drummed his chopsticks on his cheek.

\--

osamu-nii

tobio-kun: OSAMU-NII I GOT AN INVITE TO GO TO THE NATIONAL YOUTH TRAINING CAMP

osamu-nii: thats get tobio-chan, also wear my jacket when yah go there

tobio-kun: uh oki sure

\--   
Kageyama was too excited to sleep for the whole week. He packed his bags with all the new things his mom and him bought.

" TOBIOOO-CHAANN I'm so happy for you" His mother sniffed as she patted her eyes with a cloth.

Kageyama was dressed in a blue spaghetti strap dress that fell to his mid thigh. Osamu's jacket just ending a bit shorter from the dress.

"I'm going to be fine ma. Plus this training camp is in Hyogo so I can see Osamu-nii"Kageyama assured his mother as he stepped onto the bullet train.

"Make friends ok Kage-chan" his mother waved, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miggght have other works as side stories for the ships in this work.


	4. gaming

Kageyama couldn't believe it. Here he was at the All Intensive Youth Training Camp.  
\--  
shira-chan

shira-chan: did you make it?

tobio-chan: yepp ^^ i cant wait

shira-chan: good luck,,, i gtg taichi is coming

tobio-chan: ohhh?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is he coming with semi?

shira-chan: AHHHH i should have told you about my crush on theemm

tobio-chan: haha bishhh we besties but byye have fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\--  
"Hello all of you. You were invited here to this training camp after practice we will show you where you will be staying at" the camp instructor said" But for now be free to do as you please"

Kageyama had no idea what to do, everyone seemed to know somebody.He was stuck there fiddling with his fingers until he remembered that he had his phone.

\--

kita-san, rAtsumu, and sasgay

rAtsumu: hey doesn't that kid over there seem out of place omi-kun

sasgay: i don't know his name so i do not care.

sasgay: all i care about is to see if Kageyama Tobio is here.

kita-san: atsumu dont go starting things

sasgay: idhsksjshsb

sasgay: rat! dont go up to him!

rAtsumu: he seems so lost and the awesome senpai i am is going to help him

kita-san: sakusa go with him to make sure he doesn't start anything

\--  
osamu-nii

tobio-kun: ahhhhh osamu-nii this is scaryyy

tobio-kun: eep! this guys are coming up to me!

osamu-nii: its fine plus if they do anythin i can go get yah

\--

"Hellooo there~" Atsumu purred as he got closer to where Kageyama was standing.

"E-eh? Hello" Kageyama said softly wringing his hands.

"My name is Atsumu and this is Sakusa, whats yers" The blonde jestered to where the curly black haired guy with a mask on.

"M-my name is Kageyama T-tobio" He whispered.

"Kageyama Tobio?How did Karasuno defeat Shiratorizawa? Was Ushijima injured or what?" Sakusa bombarded Kageyama with questions.

"N-no he seemed to be in tip top shape."Kageyama was internally screaming.

"So your from Karasuno? Show me some sets then" Atsumu grinned at Kageyama.

\-- 

"Yer a goody-to-shoes" Atsumu said as he stared at Kageyama.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kageyama asked titling his head.

'T-to cute' Sakusa and Atsumu though.

"Nothing never mind" Atsumu muttered.

\--

"Woah"

"What was that Hoshiumi!"

" He can fly!"

Everyone was in awe at what the small boy could do as he jumped for one of the sets. Everyone but Kageyama so Sakusa and Atsumu questioned him.

"Eh? It was impressive but my partner can also do that. They are around the same height." Kageyama answered as he but on his daily clothes to go out.

"Oh...Wait where are yah goin tah?" Atsumu questioned.

" Oh I'm meeting my brother, goodbye" Kageyama waved to them as he spotted a figure in the distance.

" Neee Sakusa let's go meet Kita and go to my house to bug Osamu" Atsumu whined

" I'm only doing this because Koromi is going something right now. And Osamu is better than you"  
\--

"Ma I'm home with a friend" Osamu yelled.

"Come here help me with the food!" His mother said.

"Here I'll help Miss Miya" Kageyama yelled as he took off his shoes.

"What?! Is that Tobio-chan?" Kayo Miya questions as she poked her head out the kitchen door.

"It's me! I'm going to take an apron is that alright?" Kageyama knew already that it was since the last time he visited.

"Here Tobio-chan make the rice while me and Osamu take care of the meat"Kayo said.

"Oh and Osamu, your brother is going to come with his boyfriends later in the night" Kayo said as she set the table.

"Oh the rat" Osamu grunted.

"Neee 'Samu-nii why don't you bring Suna ovver" Kageyama grinned as Osamu went red.

"Oh? Does my son have a crush on someone " Kayo grinned along with Kageyama.

"N-no! I don't have a crush on him!" Osamu yelled

"I'm going to wash up, and Osamu can you give me some clothes? I spilt some fish juice on me."Kageyama asked.

\--  
Kageyama got out of his skirt and sweater to put on some small shorts and oversized shirt. He then heard a yell from downstairs.

"Ah sorry for the wait! I had to change" Kageyama smiled at Kayo and Osamu.

"K-Kageyama?" Two voices were heard.

" Whats wrong Kayo-san, Osamu-nii?" Kageyama questioned.

"Your so cute! Marry one of my sins please so we can keep you" Kayo said pointing at him

"Sure? But Osamu-nii likes Suna and I don't know your other son" Kageyama asked confused, tilting his head.

"Well I'll introduce you to him tomorrow!" Kayo said nodding her as if she made the best decision in the world.

"Now! Go to bed! You and Osamu can fit in the same bed I'm sure. And I'm going out and will be home sometime tomorrow" Kayo said as she got ready to leave.

"Nee Osamu-nii do you have an Xbox and a computer?" Kageyama asked.

"Yes? Why?" 

" Ah I haven't updated and I need to tell my fans why" Kageyama said sheepishly.

"Fans?" Osamu answered raising an eyebrow.

He didn't get an answer as Kageyama was preparing for his live stream.

"Hiiii It's me Blueburb. I'm having a Q&A for reaching 150k."  
Kageyama said to the screen.

"Whats your favorite drink? My favorite drink is milk!"

"Whats your name? Uhh my name is Kageyama Tobio"

"Who's that on the bed behind you? That's my nii-san Osamu"  
Your hobbies? I like playing volleyball and my team is playing in nationals"

"Your position? I'm a setter"

"Is 'Osamu' dating anyone ? No but he has a cruusshh on his mid blocker" Kageuama turned away from the screen to see Osamu's reaction.

"Shut yer mouth!" Osamu grunted pulling a pillow over his face.

"I bet he's texting him" Kageyama gave a look to the screen.

"Anyways that's all for tonight as I have a training camp all week so I cannot update" Kageyama bowed to the screen and turned off the live.

" Nee nii-san I'm going to sleep" Kageyama yawned as he cuddled Osamu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day ???


	5. Kita-san yells

Kageyama had gotten up early to prepare breakfast for him and Osamu as the later was sleeping. He borrowed a sweater from Osamu's closet(?) creating sweater paws. 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YAH?" The yellow haired Osamu answered.

"Atsumu?" Kageyama asked. 

"Wait wait Kageyama? From training camp?"Atsumu said as his vision became less blury. 

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama asked. 

"I live here??"Atsumu asked confused

"Wait hold up! Are you Osamu-nii's brother?" Kageyama asked excitedly finally knowing who the mysterious brother. 

"Osamu-nii?"Atsumu asked confusedly along with Kita who was finally awake. 

"Oh hello. Who are you?" Kageyama asked Kita as he finished cooking the eggs. 

"I'm Kita Shinsuke, Captain of Inarizaki and you are?" Kita introduced himself. 

"Oh! I'm Kageyama Tobio, Osamu-nii's little brother and I met Atsumu-san at training camp."Kageyama Introduced himself. 

"What's going on Tobio-chan?"Osamu grumbled as he was woken up from Atsumu's yelling. 

"EHH? OSAMU HOW DO YAH KNOW TOBIO?!" Atsumu yelled. 

"Shut up yah pig! It's none of yer buisness"Osamu grumbled again as he had to deal with his twin early this morning. 

"Ne Osamu-nii we met at the Onigri Shrine place didn't we? Then you became my nii-san!" Kageyama said smiling brightly remembering the day. 

't-too cute!'

"Wait so this is who yah would go and see?! I thought yah were seeing Suna or something"Atsumu said surprised. 

"Yosh! Now I know who I'm going to marry!" Kageyama said as his eyes shined brightly.

"h-HUHHH?!"

"Ne Tobio-kun it's too early for yah to get married"

" What if he doesn't clean?"

"Ah! Well Kayo-kaa-chan said I have to marry one of her sons right? I'm gonna marry all three of you!" Kageyama decided nodding his head as he oat his wet hands on a towel. 

Thunk!

"Ne? ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT? OSAMU HELLO ME GET THEM TO THE COUCH!" Kageyama yelled panicking as he didn't know why they all passed out, red faced.

\--

"A-are you guys alright? I' m sorry! I should've thought about how you feel!" Kageyama bowed apologising.

" No No No! It's fine it's just uh" Atsumu was red faced as he tried to find words. 

" Ah Kageyama-kun what the rat means to say that we like you and would like to explore a relationship with you" Sakusa answered as he hit Atsumu with his lysol can.

"W-what about Kita-san? We barely met today?" Kageyama asked confused.

"Those two idiots talk about you alot, and I frankly am happy to welcome you into our relationship" Kita said cupping Kageyama's cheeks.

Kageyama's face grew red as Kita was holding onto his face. He then seen Osamu take a call and try to sneak to the door.

"O-osamu- nii! H-have fun on your date!" Kageyama called out teasing him.

" Stupid little brother " was all that was heard before the door was shut.

"I-I would like a relationship you you guys!"Kageyama said.

He then was buried in three bodies you swallowed his small form. 

"Hey Kageyama-kun you know that's Atsumu's jacket right?" 

" Oh it is?"

( cue nosebleed )

\--

" G-guys we need to go back to camp" Kageyama said gently as he shook Atsumu and Sakusa.

" FUCK "

" Stupid rat and his late night binge watching "

Kageyama stood in the sideline with Kita as he watched both older men scramble to get ready.

" Ne Kageyama- kun you look really good today" Kita complemented Kageyama on his outfit.

The two stopped to look at what he was wearing. Sakusa's jacket with short black shorts and a oversized shirt that belonged to Kita.

" Y-yah look good Tobio- kun!" Atsumu raised his thumbs up as blood rushed to his face.

Sakusa just stared before going back to what he was doing.

" Uh guys I know we're barely getting into our relationship but I thought we can be really well together" Kageyama announced.

Instead of answering with words, Kageyama's boyfriends hugged him. They waved goodbye to Kita as they went back into the training camp.

" Chigaya-san! Thank you so much for blocking today! Your blocks are amazing!" Kageyama's eyes sparkled as he complemented the mid blocking.

" E-eto? It's uh fine! It was really no problem" Chigaya stuttered feeling nervous as he felt eyes drilling holes in the back of his head.

Nervously he turned to see who was staring at him, fuck it just had to be them. Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi were demons on their own right. And he just had to talk to what was in their eyes, a precious jewel called Kageyama Tobio who admittedly very cute and small.

" Ne T-Tobio I'm going to talk with Hoshiumi-kun" Chigaya walked as fast as he could without it looking like he was sprinting for his life.

" Tobio-kun! Yer such a goody-to-shoes. Getting along with everyone!" Atsumu said having no idea what effect would happen.

" O-oh s-sorry I-I didn't mean it!" Kageyama burst looking ready to start crying.

Sakusa glared at Atsumu as he moved to comfort Kageyama who looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

" I'm sorry Tobio-kun, I didn't mean anything by it." Atsumu said as he held onto Tobio's hands.

" I-It's fine I just uh well I wasn't like this until recently, I was a horrible person really. I was such a bad kohai my senpai nearly hit me. However my senpai was having some difficulties of his own so I never pressed again" Kageyama explained as he sobbed softly, holding his head in his hands.

They hugged as Sakusa texted Kita what had happened. In a dark corner there was a slightly disheveled figure, he has came as fast as he could sensing a raising heartbeat in the ring he had.

' Hmm outoto-kun you always were such a sweet kid, no matter your past '

\--

" YOU DUMBASS HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM! YOU MISTER ARE LUCKY THAT WE HAD A PRACTICE MATCH OR ELSE I WOULD'VE GONE OVER THERE TO BEAT YOU ASS MIYA ATSUMU"

Sakusa snickered as he handed the phone to Atsumu who look on the relentless yelling.

" YOU MIYA ATSUMU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH- SUNA RINTAROU DO NOT LAUGH AT ANOTHER'S MISFORTUNE YOU EITHER SAKUSA KIYOOMI" Kiat yelled over the phone on speaker as all practice had stopped in the gym in order to hear what was going on.

"DON'T LAUGH- Oh and Kageyama- kun me and you will sleep on the bed while the two others sleep on the couch" Kita stopped mid sentence to relay his message. 

Atsumu sighed in relief along side Sakusa.

"DON'T THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU BOTH JUST YET,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very curious will you guys want a smut scene in the fic or in another work by itself? And their relationship is going very fast ik but like doesnt everyone's?


	6. spiker?

"Ne Kageyama you wore Osamu's jacket right?" Kita casually questioned Kageyama. 

"Mhm" Kageyama answered as he packed his gym clothes into his bag and changed to his streetwear, Kita's volleyball jacket that was large on him and a pleated skirt. 

"Then why do you have a Shiratorizawa volleyball club jacket also?" Kita questioned as Sakusa and Atsumu appeared beside them. 

"Oh that! My friend Shirabu gave it to me as we exchanged numbers. Then we got to be really good friends also with Nekoma and Fukurodani's setters Kenma and Akaashi!" Kageyama said as he put on his buckle shoes."Together we play video games under our youtuber names BlueBurb, ShiraSwan, OwKei, and also KodzuKitty!"

"Wait wait did you say Blueburb?!" Hoshiumi said as he bounded over excitedly. 

"Oh yes! I'm the one under that handle when me and my friends play." Kageyama answered smiling. 

"I'm such a huge fan! I love KodzuKitty the most! You guys always are so fun to watch play! And you have such a large fanbase. Surely during Nationals you will have a large fan base with you doing a face and name reveal!" Hoshiumi said excitedly as he jumped up and down. 

"Youtuber?"

"BlueBurb? KodzuKitty?"

"LARGE FANBASE?"

"Wait you guys didn't know? He has around 170k subs right now!" Hoshiumi said looking confused. 

"Huh did you say 170k? Last time I checked I only had 150k" Kageyama asked confused. 

"Hm? Oh yeah you are trending on twitter since you revealed your face, name, and what you do for a hobby! And right around Nationals too!" Hoshiumi said.

“ Huh? I didn’t know you were famous Kageyama-kun” Chigaya said as he draped his arm on Kageyama’s shoulder, quickly retracting it as the two demons glared at him. 

“Eto? But I’m not famous “ Kageyama titled his head confused.

—

“ Bye guys!” Kageyama said as he kissed them goodbye, leaving them red faced. 

Kageyama left them red faced and stary eyed. A fee minutes later Kageyama came up to them again in a white/teal track jacket with a white miniskirt. 

“E-eto? Can you uh h-help me find the station? I forgot where it was” Kageyama said sheepishly. 

‘ Never change Tobio-chan ‘ Kita, Sakusa, and Atsumu thought as they face planted on the ground remembering their boyfriends forgetfulness. 

“ Ne Tobio-chan why don’t yah become a spiker? Yah seem good at it” Atsumu said as he held onto Kageyama’s bag.” Yah seem to enjoy it when yah spiked the set I gave yah”

Kageyama looked at Atsumu surprised, not knowing how he had picked up on him liking to spike. 

“ I’m the setter am I not? My job is to set the ball to the spikers” Kageyama said bitterly. 

“ You can switch out with a reserve setter and then spike” Kita said as he hugged Kageyama. 

“ Oh here’s the train! Bye guys! L-love you Kita, Sakusa, Atsumu!” Kageyama said hurriedly as he scrambles on the now departing train. 

“L-LOVE?!”

—

“Kageyama-kun! You’re finally here!” Hinata said excitedly as he stared at the other boys figure. 

“Oh nice to see you again” Kageyama said “ Hinata-boke”

“Ne why do you guys have to pick a fight when you haven’t seen each other in a week” Tanaka said as he swung the keys to the club room on his fingers. 

“ You guys better have not been fighting as soon as you seen each other Hinata, Kageyama”Sugawara said as he stared at them. 

—

“Kageyama you’re back! How was the All-Youth training camp?” Daichi said as he pat Kageyama on his back. 

“ At least he didn’t make a fool of Karasuno” Daichi added glaring at Hinata. 

“Who made a fool of Karasuno?” Kageyama said tilting his head. 

“ Hinata thought it would be a good idea if he snuck into Shiratorizawa’s training camp” Tsukishima said as he blocked Narita’s serve. 

“ Huehehe!” Kageyama giggled cutely. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing to admire Kageyama giggling. Kageyama stopped as he realized no one else was laughing with him. 

“Huh? Did I do something wrong?” Kageyama questioned. 

“ Kageyama that was so cute!”

“Don’t date anyone without us interrogating them!”

“Never leave us, Setter Princess!”

Kageyama was stuck on the second one. Should he tell them or not? Eh they’ll find out somehow. 

“ But Nishinoya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai I’m already dating?” Kageyama said crushing their souls with just three words. 

“D-Dating?”

“ Eh? Who?”

“ TELLL USSSS?!”

“ Yeah we just wanna know who it is”

“Don’t tell me it’s those jerks from Aoba Johsai! Matsukawa and Hanamaki!”

“ Eh? No? I met them at training camp. One of them is Osamu-nii’s brother” Kageyama said. 

“ Hey hey guys be remember we need to keep practicing. Also we have a practice match at the end of the week” Daichi said trying to calm down Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

“Huhhh who is it?” Ennoshita said as he grabbed onto the collars of the other two second years. 

“ Dateko”

—  
“ Daichi-san, Sugawara-san I have something to ask of you” Kageyama said nervously. 

“Yes Kageyama-kun?” Daichi said as he started to put the balls away. 

“I like being a spiker” Kageyama said hurriedly 

“W-what Kageyama-kun” Sugawara said as he dropped his water bottle. 

“ I-I like being a spiker and setter! I still love being a setter but I want to spike too! And this way you will be able to play too Sugawara-san!” Kageyama rushed his words. 

“Well you are still our first string setter so Sugawara can only be in one set for a little bit of time” Daichi said. 

“T-then Sugawara-san can we practice you setting and me spiking?” Kageyama said hopefully” This way we can have a secret weapon no one knows about”

“That’s perfect! Daichi this could win us Nationals! No one would think that the setter would spike” Sugawara said stary eyed. 

“I guess it’s fine?” Daichi said. 

“Come one Kageyama-kun let’s practice!”Sugawara said excitedly. 

—

“Ne Kita-kun are we forgetting something?” Atsumu asked him as they were on break. 

“Yeah we are, what is i- ATSUMU WE DON’T HAVE TOBIO’S NUMBER” Kita yelled after he realized it. 

“Oh here’s his number, I’m surprised you forgot seeing as you guys were moping yesterday when he left” Osamu said handing them a piece of paper with some numbers on it. 

“Thank you Osamu-kun” Kita said as he went to get his phone. 

—

my bfs <3 <3

kita-san: we forgot to add tobio in here

sasgay: f uck komori told me i was looking lost today

kita-san added tobio-chaan to my bfs <3 <3

tobio-chaan: oh hiiii!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys hope you like this chapter! also i will be making side stories of other characters relationships in the future!


	7. parents?

"Hiiii! It's BlueBurb with KodzuKitty and OwlKei! ShiraSwan can't play today so he will be posting another video on his channel. Today we are playing Speedrunner vs. 2 Hunters" Kageyama said as he started his intro.

“KODZUKITTY! NOOO LEAVE ME ALONE”

“Come here BlueBurb!”

“Shit OwlKei he was rIGHT THERE!”

“HE’S IN THE NETHER ALREADY?!”

“YES! THAT COUUNTS”

—

Kageyama said his outro and texted his boyfriends as they said had added him to a chat a few hours ago. 

my bfs <3 <3

tobio-chan: guuuyyyss i cant wait till we see each other at nationals 🥺

sasgay: mm us too

ratsumu: I’LL TAKE A TRAIN RIGHT THERE!!!

kita-san: no you cant ratsumu we have a practice match tomorrow that we cant just leave for tobio, no matter how much we want to see him

—

“N-Nishinoya-senpai c-can we uh work together on you setting and me s-spiking?”Kageyama asked blushing, embarrassed. 

‘S-So cute!’ several bodies were struck with arrows. 

“S-sure Kageyama-kun!” Nishinoya said

“Thank you so much!” Kageyama’s eyes sparkled. 

“Yohoooo Tobio-chan we’re here!” a voice was heard echoing throughout the gym. 

“Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san! You’re here?” Kageyama asked as he tilted his head confusedly

‘BUAAAAH SO KAWAII’

“ We’re here to take you to Seijho! For a party!” Oikawa said through a red face. 

“Oh alright! Bye guys see you tomorrow!” Kageyama waved at them as he put on his street wear. 

“Huh looks like Iwaizumi and Oikawa are his parents” Tsukishima said as he watch the three of them leave. 

Sugawara turned to where they were heading out and then noticed that Iwaizumi was petting Kageyama’s head while Oikawa was acting like a father protecting Kageyama from the leering onlookers. 

“DAAIIICHII THEY’RE GOING TO STEAL OUR BABY CROW!” Sugawara whined to the Karasuno captain. 

“Suga he’s not ours” Daichi said completely done with his vice-captains overprotectiveness.

“But-“ Sugawara started to say until Daichi gave him a glare. 

—

“Neee Tobio-chann why do you wear that out in public” Oikawa gestured towards his outfit. 

Kageyama looked at what he was wearing. Kita’s Inarizaki jacket which was huge on him, small black shorts with a pale blue shirt that belonged to Atsumu. 

“Eto? It’s just my boyfriend’s clo-“Kageyama was interrupted. 

“BOYFRIEND? MY BABY HAS A BOYFRIEND?” Oikawa yelled as he fell into a fit of despair. 

“Shut up Shittykawa! Also he’s not our kid” Iwaizumi said as he glared at the passerby’s that were looking at Kageyama’s ass. 

“B-But aren’t we supposed to interrogate the boyfriend Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whined. 

“Boyfriend? I have three boyfriends Oikawa-san” Kageyama corrected him.

“T-three!? IWA-CHAN WE HAVE TO INTERROGATE ALL OF THEM TO SEE WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO OUR TOBIO-CHAN” Oikawa whined at Iwaizumi. 

“Shittykawa we’re not his parents. How old are they Kageyama?” Iwaizumi scolded Oikawa. 

“Oh they’re older than me! Two second years and one third year” Kageyama said. 

“How did you meet them? What’s their exact age? What school do they go to? And what prefecture do they live in?” Oikawa spewed out questions faster than Kageyama could answer. 

“Uh I met two at the All Intensive Youth Training camp and another one at Osamu-nii’s house. Atsumu-san and Sakusa-san are 17 while Kita-san is 18. Two go to Inarizaki High School while Sakusa-san goes to Itachiyama Academy. Kita-san and Atsumu-san live in the Hyogo prefecture while Sakusa-san lives in the Tokyo prefecture.” Kageyama answered all of Oikawa’s questions without a breath. 

“Tobio-chan.... You’re only 15! Way too young to start dating!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“Eto...uh Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san will you come to watch me at Nationals? You can meet my boyfriends then too!” Kageyama pleaded as he started at the two with puppy eyes. 

“S-sure Tobio we’ll bring all of Sejiho to watch too” Oikawa promised” But for now lets enjoy the party Kunimi and Kindaichi set up for you”

—  
“Byeee everyone! I had so much fun today! I hope you guys come see us win nationals!” Kageyama waved at the Sejiho Volleyball Club.

“So Mama Iwa it is then” Hanamakki said wiggling his eyebrows. 

“He let it slip ok! Plus we’re only 2 years apart!” Iwaizumi grumbled. 

“Aren’t you also going to interrogate his boyfriends also? Seems like what a parent would do” Matsukawa said wiggling his eyebrows also. 

“You little shits” Iwaizumi growled as he ran towards the duo. 

—

“Osamu-nii my senpai’s said they wanna meet Atsumu, Kita, and Sakusa” Kageyama told Osamu as they facetimed while Kageyama was painting his nails. 

“...”

Kageyama looked up to the camera as he didn’t hear Osamu say anything. Osamu looked like he was belly laughing from the phone as he had muted it before he started to laugh. 

“Ok ok I’m done. You should tell them that.” Osamu said as he finished laughing, his face still red. 

Kageyama then glared at Osamu and hung up to call his boyfriends.

“Yes Tobio ?” A deep voice was heard from the voice. 

“Some of my senpai’s want to meet you guys. They said it was determine if they were good enough for me or not” Kageyama said. 

“Huh? I mean yeah sure but why do I have the feeling as if that meeting is going to be like meeting the parents” Kita answered

“But they’re not my parents? And they’re only 2 years older than me?” Kageyama asked confusedly. 

“Trust me Tobio-chan they’re your parents” Atsumu assured Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gamer video i have for kageyama and them is inspired by the dream team 💕💕✨✨ and sorry for no updates because i was camping all last week


	8. sleepover

“Heeeyy Kageyama you’re cute. Want to come with me and my friends?” An unnamed boy said leering as he tried to put his arm around him. 

“Um sorry Hayato-san, I’m going somewhere with my team later” Kageyama said as he clearly looked uncomfortable. 

“Come on why would you want to spend it with them when we can give you what you want” Newly named Hayato said as he put his hand under Kageyama’s skirt to grab his ass. 

“Please stop that Hayato-san”Kageyama said looking even more uncomfortable as he tried to move away. 

“I don’t think so” Hayato said as he tried to drag Kageyama to where his friends were in a car. 

“S-stop! Please let go” Kageyama cried catching the attention of people around them. 

“Hey what’s going on here? What are you doing to a precious kohai?” A new voice was heard completely distracting Hayato so Kageyama could escape behind two new people. 

“Futakuchi-san and Terushima-san!” Kageyama gasped as he finally had a look at his saviors face. 

“Hey there little blue, how’s Freckles-chan doing?” Terushima added as he was glaring to the now deserted spot where the car was. 

“Freckles-chan?” Kageyama tilted his head confusedly. 

“Ah Tadashi, we’ve been dating for a couple weeks after our match” Terushima elaborated as he seen Kageyama’s confused face. 

“Oh really?” Kageyama mumbled” Thank you Futakuchi-san, Terushima-san for getting me out of that situation” 

“No problem little blue” Terushima said as he turned away. 

“Hey you’re shivering Blue. Here take my jacket” Futakuchi said as he handed Kageyama his volleyball jacket. 

“Here take mine too so you can be warmer since the jackets are thin.”Terushima added as he went to take off his jacket

“Thanks! Now I have to go uh with my team” Kageyama said blushing as he seen both of their arms. 

—

“Hey princess where were you? We’ve been waiting for fifteen minutes” Tsukishima said as he and Yamaguchi were sharing floppy french fries. 

“Oh...Uh Hayato wouldn’t leave me alone, and then some of my senpai’s came around to help me.” Kageyama said a pale green remembering the incident. 

“Senpai’s? But all of the Karasuno senpai’s are having their own get together. And Seijoh has a practice match.” Yamaguchi said confusedly setting down his fry. 

“ Oh! It was Futakuchi-senpai from Dateko and Terushima-senpai from Johzenji” Kageyama elaborated. 

“Yuuji?” Yamaguchi parroted. 

“Yuuji?!” Hinata and Tsukishima said looking at Yamaguchi wondering how he knew Johzenji. 

“Oh yeah haha we’re uh dating? As of three weeks?” Yamaguchi mumbled fiddling with his fingers. 

“DATING?”

“Oh wait do you want me to give you back his jacket? He said I could keep it but I don’t know what you want” Kageyama said as he moved to take off said jacket. 

“ Oh no no no Kageyama it’s fine as long as you give me one condition” Yamaguchi waved his finger mischievously. 

“Uh yes?” Kageyama had a confused face on

“You wear Johzenji’s team jacket at nationals til the first round” Yamaguchi stated as he sat back down. 

“ Oh? Uh alright I was planing to wear my boyfriends volleyball jacket but I could just wear it after the first round.” Kageyama agreed to the deal. 

“Boyfriend?”

“Oh right I had just told Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai along with Seijoh.” Kageyama said as the trio looked ready to strangle him for not coming forth with information. 

“Since we’re telling our relationships, I’m in a relationship with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi” Tsukishima confessed as he blushed. 

“Oh? Is that why you’re growing your hair out? Because Kuroo said he liked long hair and Bokuto agreed with him?” Hinata said slyly as he looked up from his burger. 

“W-what? No. Absolutely not” Tsukishima denied as he brushed at his strands of hair oh his face 

“Suuureee Kei-chan” Hinata teased. 

“ Well at least I’m not in a relationship with a meme duo” Tsukishima said as he pushed his circle glasses up. 

“Meme duo? The only one I know of is...MATSUKAWA AND HANAMAKI?” Kageyama yelled at Hinata who was a bit pale faced. 

“Uh yes?” Hinata said as he grew paler along with the other occupants on the table seeing the mischievous look on Kageyama’s face. 

“Guess we can call ourselves the bottoms, because ain’t no way we’re gonna top those men” Kageyama said as he sat back enjoying the faces that the other first years made. 

Tsukishima had a pink dusted face, Hinata a red tomato face that did not complement his hair, and Yamaguchi with a green face. 

“Haha losers but count me out. I’m asexual” Yamaguchi said as he realized the power he had. 

“ Oh I’m so sorry Yamaguchi! I should have asked” Kageyama rushed to apologize. 

“ I can’t believe everyone thinks you’re so innocent Kageyama, you’re as innocent as Hinata” Yamaguchi said laughing. 

“And you were bullying us say we’re bottoms when your as much of a bottom as us” Tsukishima said still having pink dusted across his face. 

“Well uh I haven’t had sex with them yet” Kageyama said with a blush as he scratched his cheek. 

“ Oya?”

“What was that Tsukishima?” Yamaguchi gasped as he tried to stop laughing. 

“ Aughhhhh! It was something I picked up from my boyfriends ok! They’re annoyingly persistent” Tsukishima threw his head in his hands.

“It’s alright Kei-chan” Hinata patted Tsukishima on the back, sympathetic ” Sometimes when it’s even hinted at a vine or meme I say it because it’s been engraved in my mind from both of my boyfriends”

“Hey! I’m here sorry for the wait” a voice was heard as they all were patting Hinata and Tsukishima’s back. 

“Oh hi Yaichi! How is Yui and Kiyoko?” Yamaguchi asked as he moved so that Yaichi could sit. 

“Ah they’re fine, though this week we found a kitten and adopted it! Now it’s our child now” Yaichi said as she showed them a picture of the newly named cat, Shortcake. 

“ We should go to the mall to shop you guys! I think you would look good in some dresses I seen earlier.” Yaichi said she got up to beg them with her puppy eyes. 

“Finnee I’ve been wanting to get something to surprise my boyfriends” Hinata said not sounding at all like he was going to reject the offer that was given to him. 

“Cmon Tsukki you can surprise Kuroo and Bokuto like how you told me Akaashi did for them” Yamaguchi whined as Tsukishima became a darker shade of red. 

“Fine!” Tsukishima agreed

—

“Hey hey guys! We should get hair extensions! Well if you guys want to but I want to get longer hair.” Hinata yelled excitedly. 

“ Yeah sure I’ll get some. Maybe you should dye your hair Shouyou because I don’t think they’ll have any for orange hair like yours” Tsukishima said as they went to walk into the shop. 

“Mkay I’ll get mine done because I love the feeling of long hair” Kageyama agreed. 

“Should I dye my hair blonde or black?” Hinata asked Yamaguchi and Yaichi since Tsukishima and Kageyama were getting their extensions. 

“ I think you should go black Hinata, you know because your role model is the Little Giant” Yaichi said as she looked at hair dyes. 

“I think you would look good boke” Kageyama said as he and Tsukishima came back to where they were standing. 

‘!!!!!’

“You guys look so pretty! Prettier than most girls I’ve seen!” Hinata shouted as he jumped up and down 

“Quiet shrimp” Tsukishima said as Yamaguchi touched his new long hair. 

“Wuaaaah! Kei-chan you look so cute!” Hinata said as he began to bounce up and down again. 

Tsukishima blushed lightly when Hinata had said that. Hinata then went to dye his hair black which would take a hour to do so. Yamaguchi then took his seat on the hair stylist’s chair so she could attach his extensions on. 

“Hey Tsukki we should go get some lemonade. Cmon it’ll be at least an hour until they’re done” Kageyama said as he used his puppy eyes. 

“Fine fine princess don’t need to use the eyes” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“ Yaaaaaaaaayyyy! Look Tsukki there’s cinnamon buns too! We should get some for the rest of them” Kageyama’s eyes sparkled. 

“Hey look Kageyama there’s rings on sale. There’s five of them too” Tsukishima said as he pointed to where the rings were at on the display case. 

“We should get them! Look it’s even like they were made for use because of the colors! Light green, orange, purple, yellow, and light blue!” Kageyama’s eyes sparkled. 

-

“BUAAH KAGE-CHAN, KEI-CHAN THIS IS SO CUTE! THEY’RE PROMISE RINGS! LOOK YAI-CHAN, YAMA-CHAN!” Hinata yelled as his new long black hair bounced up and down on his shoulders. 

“Yeah I know. It’s a promise that we’ll all be friends forever!” Kageyama said animatedly. 

“Buah! They’re so shiny too Kage-chan! I love the color you got for me!” Yaichi said as she slipped on the purple gemmed ring. 

“No problem! Plus they’re super cute too” Kageyama said as he dawned the light blue gemmed ring. 

Kageyama then passed Tsukishima the light green ring, Yamaguchi the yellow gemmed ring, and Hinata the orange ring. 

“Wait now we look like flat chested girls” Yamaguchi said as they were going to get something to eat. 

“Huh well we can always correct people” Hinata said as he went to walk towards the candy store. 

“Yeah we’re fine plus I want to find some more skirts to go with all the team jackets I have.” Kageyama said as he walked towards a store. 

“How many jackets do you have Kage-chan?” Hinata said as he rummaged through the skirt options. 

“Mmm 9 at the moment, though I still have to collect one from Nekoma and Fukurodani” Kageyama said as he picked a light blue skirt. 

“NINE?!”

“Yeah I have nine, I told you I had a jacket collection” Kageyama said as he went to pick up another skirt from the rack. 

“How you have so many jackets I don’t think we’ll ever know.” Yamaguchi mumbled as he picked a pair of overalls. 

“AH! Kage-chaan you have so many! I bet they’re all big on you too” Hinata pouted as he handed Yaichi a skirt he thought would look good on her. 

“Ne Kage-chan you must really be social able to receive so many” Yaichi said as she went to pay. 

“I mean I guess? But Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai scare off any guys that want to talk so I just talk to girls mostly” Kageyama said as he handed the cashier the cash to pay. 

“Mm we should get boba. I know a good place called the Dinosaur Cafe” Tsukishima said as he blushed when the rest of the group turned around to face him. 

“Awww Kei-chan that’s so cute! We should also get onesies for our sleepover later also!” Hinata said as his eyes sparkled in favor for the onesies. 

“Let’s all get animal onesies!” Yamaguchi said as he skipped out the store. 

“We should! I call a fox one for Inarizaki!” Kageyama said as he followed Yamaguchi out of the store. 

“Wait first let’s get boba and then shop please!” Yaichi called out to the dark haired pair. 

“Hey Kei-chan do you like my hair? Was it a stupid idea to dye it?” Hinata asked as he begane to feel self conscious. 

“No it’s great I like it” Tsukishima assured Hinata. 

“AAWWW KEI-CHAN I KNEW YOU CARED!” Hinata yelled as he moved to jump on the taller. 

“Shut up shrimp, let’s go get those three before they do something irresponsible” Tsukishima said as Hinata skipped ahead of him, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this chapter! sorry for not updating consistently because im usually playing cod but i’ll try to update more!!!


	9. hooters

Tsukishima felt like he had taken the most stressful piece of information off his chest, which he did. He finally confessed that he was in a relationship with his seniors and his friends weren't disgusted at him. Even more so when they all revealed their poly relationships. 

"So Kageyama how's your relationship with your boyfriends?" Yamaguchi asked as he painted Hinata's nails. 

"Ah! it's going well I'm sure we text every night and call on skype." Kageyama yelled from the kitchen. 

" Really? I have a question. How is it in a poly relationship?" Yamaguchi asked. 

" Well Issei and Takahiro are very loving, but they also such huge nerds and quote vines and send memes to annoy others with" Hinata laughed as he thought of a memory. 

" Atsumu-san, Kita-san, and Sakusa-san are great! Though they are very forgetful and sulk when I'm gone too long" Kageyama said as he laughed almost dropping the pan he was holding. 

" What about you Kei-chan? Are you not in a relationship with Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, and Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked as he turned towards him only for Yamaguchi to scold him. 

"Oh yeah they're complete idiots when it comes to me. Once I wore one of Kuroo and Bokuto's shared shirt and they were putty in my hands. Me and Akaashi got a good laugh out of that" Tsukishima laughed fondly at the memory. 

"Well what should we do now?" Yamaguchi asked as he grew bored of braiding hair. 

"We should so go do some illegal things!! Or even get hired at Hooters!" Hinata said excitedly as he bounced up and down on his seat. 

"I say we tag the Hobby Lobby!" Yamaguchi said as he pumped his fist into the air. 

"Yes!! Let's do that" Kageyama said as he and the others looked at Tsukishima with pleading eyes. 

" Sure why not, I love showing homophobic companies whose boss" Tsukishima agreed. 

"First we need to go to Walmart and find some spray cans!" Hinata said. 

"Nope the first thing is disguising ourselves! Good thing we dyed our hair and got extensions, so now all we need are clothes" Kageyama said as he lead them to his room. 

—

"BUAAAHH I look so good in this! Thanks Kageyama!"

" Uah I need to shop with you more Kagi-chan!"

"Do my legs look too long in this?" Tsukishima asked as he looked into the mirror. 

"No Kei-chan the whole theme of our outfits are little shirts and big pants like on Instagram!" Hinata said. 

"I guess? Anyways we still have to go get the sprays"Tsukishima said as he pushed his glasses up. 

—

They walked into Walmart and went through the aisles. 

"Yamaguchi! Look! It's a 5 feet tall creeper plushie!"

"Haha it's almost as tall as you!"

"Shut up!! You meanie salt shaker!"

"Guys look it's a mini Hinata"

"Pffft looks just like him Kei-chan"

"THAT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME AT ALL YOU SALT SHAKER"

"Yamaguchi! Should we get these skateboards?"

All of the group stopped. Skateboards. They all decided to get a basic one because who doesn't love a good femboy skateboarder? They payed for their boards with Kageyama's money and picked their own separate sprays. 

"Kei-chan! I didn't know you had it in you"Hinata said as he smiled picking up a teal blue spraycan.

"How can you not believe that he would throw some eggs at those creeps?" Yamaguchi said picking up a grey can.

"Yeah he's like one of the most protective of our team"Kageyama said as he got a orange can.

"Cmon stop dawdling before someone suspects something, Kei-chan already stray painted the camera so that they wont see us" Yamaguchi said as he got to work straypainting 'HOMOPHOBES' on the glass of their front.

After all of them had done their own unique tagging they threw some rocks at the windows for good measure. They soon heard cop cars in the distance.

"Fuck someone seen us and probably ratted us out" Kageyama yelled as he wrote out 'ACAB'  
on the store front. 

—

"Hey you guys wanna go to Hooters and apply?" Hinata asked

"Are you still on about that?"Tsukishima said raising his eyebrows up. 

"Yeeesss c'mon please? What's the harm in it?" Hinata whined pointing at the Hooter's on the end of the street.

"Fine, does everyone else agree?"Yamaguchi asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Sure it seems like it would be fun"

"Why the hell not? It's not like the overprotective Karasuno senpai's are here with us" Kageyama said as he headed downhill to where the Hooters store was at. 

“Hi we would like an application” Hinata said after he had bounded up to where the Hooters employee was at the front desk. 

“Sure little miss, would you like to stay for the day or have an ongoing job at this establishment?” The employee named Rika asked with a smile. 

“Guys! We should so have a job here! It would be so much fun!” Hinata said as he pleaded towards his friends. 

“Sure I would like one to have a job” Yamaguchi said. 

“Ok so fill out these forms and I will get right back to you”Rika said as she went to help a customer in front. 

“Guys isn’t this fun? And with the money we get then we’ll be able to buy more meat buns!”Hinata squirmed excitedly. 

“Right thanks, so here’s your uniforms. You can change in the back room and here’s some aprons for your fronts.”Rika said as she showed them the back room where they would change. 

“You can see some of my ass from these small ass spandex!” Tsukishima said as he looked into mirror. 

“It’s not that bad! It just means you have a fat ass Tsukki, you should be grateful” Yamaguchi said as he pulled on his high thighs. 

“Why do we even have to wear the high thighs!” Tsukishima grumbled. 

“Aww Tsukki it’s not that bad. I think you look cute for one thing” Kageyama said as he put on his apron. 

“Well it is that bad.” Tsushima said fighting back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent posted in like two weeks!! i was busy with some things and i will be busier with school starting so please be patient!!


	10. dating?

“ Hey do you know what is going on with the first years? They seem to be getting along better, especially with Tsukishima” Daichi asked Sugawara as he held his water bottle while looking across the gym where the first years were at. 

“Maybe they bonded over something this weekend! They all have longer hair do they not? And Yamaguchi did bring up on Friday that he was having a sleep over with some people” Sugawara said as he thought about what Yamaguchi had said. 

“Still that doesn’t explain the fact that they have more money than usual.” Daichi said as he glared at Tanaka and Noya as they went to bombard Asahi with questions. 

“Hmm I don’t know but their hair looks really cute long” Ennoshita said as he grabbed both of Tanaka and Noya’s necks so they wouldn’t knock down Asahi. 

“Yeah though they look more like girls now! I already had to scare away two second years from approaching them” Tanaka said as he tried to fight his way out of Ennoshita’s grasp. 

“Excuse me?” Sugawara said as he turned to Tanaka. 

‘Uh oh, you should not have said that Tanaka’

“Uh y-yeah some guys were uh planning to uh ask Tsukishima and K-Kageyama” Tanaka stuttered as Sugawara’s glare was leveled at him. 

—

“What do you think they’re talking about over there?” Yachi asked as she pointed to where Sugawara was glaring at Tanaka.

“Dunno but Tanaka-senpai must have really pissed Sugawara-san off” Hinata said as he turned around to continue his conversation with Yamaguchi. 

“Hey! Don’t move Tsukishima! You can’t move when I am trying to paint your nails or they’ll get smudge!” Kageyama grumbled as he poured some nail polish remover onto a cotton ball. 

“Sorry sorry Queen” Tsukishima apologized as he looked at where the discarded volleyball was. 

“So when do we have our next shift Yama-chan?” Kageyama asked as he finished painting Tsukishima’s left hand. 

“Ouu!! We have it tonight at 7 Kagie!” Hinata yelled as he bounced in place. 

“Ah alright want to take the train together or go separately?” Kageyama asked as he started to braid Hinata’s hair. 

“Ah we should go together you know? So that no creeps will hit on us” Yamaguchi said as he started to go to the club room to change. 

“Guys I am so glad I showed you how to dress. You guys look so cute now! And Tsukishima I love the skirt” Kageyama said enthusiastically as he slipped on some shorts and a jacket. 

“Whatever it is not that cute” Tsukishima grumbled. 

“That’s not what you told me when you came squealing last night about your boyfriends complementing you in our groupchat last night” Hinata said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Tsukishima blushed at the memory of last night when he skyped his boyfriends and forgot that he was wearing a lingerie dress that he had bought when they went shopping the previous weekend. 

“Yeah! You said that they couldn’t speak and thought that your computer messed up since they were not talking~” Yamaguchi said as he wiggled his eyebrows along with Hinata. 

“Shut up alright! I forgot I was wearing it” Tsukishima blushed as he tried to regain his composure. 

There was a knock on the door and everyone rushed to change. 

“Uh eto can Kageyama-chan, Tsukishima-chan, Hinata-chi, Yamaguchi-san, and Yachi-chan come with us? We have something important to tell them” A group of four boys and a girl stood outside the club room looking equally red in the face. 

“Uh sorry no they can’t they’ll be going with us in a bit but you can say it here can you not?” Sugawara said as his glare was coming back from before. 

“S-sure”

“Uh we wanted to know if you would go out with us! Please!” They all bowed in from of them blushing bright red. 

“Sorry I am going to have to decline your offer! I am dating at the moment and plan on staying that way!” They all said at once as they bowed their head in apology. 

The group stood straight back up with tears in their eyes and ran from the club room door. 

“WAIT YOU’RE DATING?” 

“Wait we never told you?” Hinata tilted his head confusedly. 

“WE ONLY KNOW KAGEYAMA WAS DATING NOT ALL OF YOU!” 

“Oops” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said as they giggled. 

“Yeah I am dating! I’m dating Hanamaki and Matsukawa from Seijho” Hinata said as he held up a peace sign. 

“I’m dating Terushima from Johzenji! You know the captain that has an undercut with” Yamaguchi said as he put on his knee high socks. 

The third and second years turned to where Tsukishima was standing, fiddling with the end of his skirt. 

“So Tsukishima-kun who are you dating? We just want to know so that they wont try anything! That goes for your boyfriends too” Sugawara ask and the turned to glare at Hinata and Yamaguchi who held onto each other for dear life as the glare was directed at them. 

“Oh I’m dating Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi from Tokyo” Tsukishima mumbled

“So you were the one that Kuroo and Bokuto told me about who wore lingerie for them? I thought it was Akaashi” Daichi mumbled under his breath. 

“Say what now” 

Multiple things happened at once. Tsukishima turned an unhealthy shade of white then turned red immediately after. Sugawara was glaring at Daichi to give him the whole story as to what happened. Hinata and Yamaguchi started crying of laughter at the turn of events. And Kageyama reminded them that they had work so the first years minus Yachi snuck off before Sugawara could lecture them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry for not updating sooner! i got lost in my amount of school work!


End file.
